Final Fantasy VI dummied content
'' has a line.]] The Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Final Fantasy VI has a lot of dummied content. This includes sound effects, actors (characters), enemies, dialogue, and graphic tiles, among other things. Some of this content was later restored for some of the ports and remakes. Text Storyline dialogue These unused pieces of dialogue are listed in order of appearance. The text is taken from the game's files verbatim, grammatical errors and all. Bugged story dialogue The Super Nintendo and PlayStation versions have two instances where the End of Message control character is improperly used instead of the Page Break control. This prevents the remaining portion of the message from being displayed. In-battle dialogue It can only be speculated where some of this cut dialogue was intended to be used, or whom it was in relation to. The text is taken from the game's files verbatim, grammatical errors and lack of punctuation included. Map label Within the game's code, one map label called Esperville is linked to the Esper World map, the place where the player explores the area via Maduin during Terra's flashback sequence. Since this place cannot be entered properly due to the player being sent there via an event, the name label never shows up on the screen like it usually does when the player enters a town or dungeon. Events The following events go unused and are unseeable without the use of cheats. * There are seven placed sprites that can be found on the map of Narshe, specifically the map of the cliff above the snowfield. These sprites consist of six imperial soldiers and Kefka. An event would have played out when the player lost the battle for the frozen esper, where Kefka retrieves Valigarmanda, but it was never put into the game. * This event involves bringing Gau to the Magitek Armor transport ship in Albrook port after the banquet in Vector. When the player tries to board the ship, Gau will leave the party while Locke and Terra share a word with one another about his quick departure. The "just in case" text can be found among the Albrook dock dialogue before the party embarks on the ship. It was thought it could be possible to have Gau here, if the player left him on the Veldt and picked him up right before this event, but there is no way this can be done as the player cannot leave the southern continent at this point due to the airship being grounded near Maranda. * There is an unused auction in the Auction House that consists of a palette swapped Ultros sprite. There is no script for the auction; just an event that can be used to trigger the appearance of the Ultros sprite. * There are two NPC events for Baram and Clyde to appear in a dummied Thamasa location. This indicates that one more Shadow's dream sequence was planned and left out. The dream was possibly planned to play after dream 1 since there is room for it in the event bit values. * There is an NPC event to make Ultros and Relm appear to the Esper Mountain cliffs. No script is present for this event, but it was probably meant to be used in case the player skipped the statues scene in the Esper Caves. However, access to the cliff location is blocked until the Ultros and Relm scene has already played, which renders this event useless. * There is an event to lock the first door inside the Crumbling House. This event is never set in the script, but it is cleared (ie. door unlocked) twice: once when entering the World of Ruin and a second time when the Crumbling House scene starts. It can be deduced that the house was designed to be accessible during the World of Balance (with the door locked). * There is an event to create a dummy cave opening to the World of Balance overworld map. This event is set if the player walks over a certain tile in the Yeti's Cave. The opening doesn't lead anywhere and cannot normally be seen, since the Yeti's Cave is only accessible in the World of Ruin. The Mobile/PC version doesn't have tiles to render the opening. FFVI PC Narshe Esper Extraction Scene.png|Esper Extraction Scene FFVI PC Albrook Dock Gau Departed.png|Gau's departure in Albrook FFVI PC Ultros Auction.png|Ultros Auction FFVI PC Dummied Thamasa.png|Dummied Thamasa location FFVI PC Esper Mountain Ultros and Relm.png|Ultros and Relm in Esper Mountain cliffs FFVI PC Tzen Collapsing House Door Lock.png|Crumbling House Lock FFVI Advance Dummy Cave.png|Dummy Cave Special attacks There's one special attack's special effect that goes unused. The animation is that of a rocket or missile that flies at the target from the attacker. The animation is the same as Missile, but with a different sound effect. Special attacks are the enemies' personal abilities, but a few are never used. They do not appear within their AI script, nor do they appear on the Control list of abilities or be an option when these enemies are sketched. There are many "default" special attacks placed on enemies, all named Hit, but some of them have different effects from the default (Level 1 = Attack x 1.5) and they will be listed below. Characters There are many dummy "actors", or characters, within the game's data. Their stats, such as Speed and Stamina, are set to zero. They have an escape success rate of 5 and come equipped with Daggers in all four equipment slots, as well as both relic slots. They have four Attack commands assigned to their battle menus. Seven of the dummy characters are unnamed. One has ?????? (????? in SNES) as its name and 16 have dummy names. There's no way to use these characters as none have sprite data; though the dummy character, with ?????? as its name, is used to name Terra during the Narshe raid. The names of the other 16 dummy characters are listed below in the order they appear within the game's files. Jobs were removed for the English releases, but many of these characters were assigned jobs in the Japanese release. Many of them are not actually jobs, but derive from things, mostly gods, in the fictional world of . There's also another character named ?????? present along with the other characters; its data appears right before Wedge's. This character comes equipped with a Sakura, Mythril Shield, Mythril Helm, and Ninja Gear. Its battle commands are Attack and Magic with no character-specific command. Sakura can only be equipped by Shadow, so this character might have been a version of him to be used before the player had a chance to name him. Supporting this is the fact that all permanent party members have the Magic command, while guest characters do not. There's also evidence to suggest that the player would have been able to change this character's equipment during combat. Maduin's appearance as a party member in Terra's flashback has some set stat levels, as well as a pair of Sprint Shoes permanently equipped on him. He has no battle commands, not even the basic Attack or Items commands. The main menu is disabled, so the player cannot view his status during the flashback. Both Maduin and ?????? have stats, as displayed in the table below. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Also Kefka has three unused actor slots and his stats cannot normally be viewed from the menu without making him visible. FFVI GBA Maduin stats.png|Maduin (GBA) FFVI GBA Kefka 1 stats.png|Kefka 1 (GBA) FFVI GBA Kefka 2 stats.png|Kefka 2 (GBA) FFVI GBA Kefka 3 stats.png|Kefka 3 (GBA) Enemies Three enemies go unused, with some of them more or less complete. The first enemy is a weaker version of the Yeti battle. From the look of its statistics, it was likely meant to be battled in the World of Balance after Kefka's failed invasion of Narshe. The Dummied Yeti has a simple AI script. The second is the Giant (Colossus), which uses the same palette as the Hill Gigas. The Giant has a complete AI script, counters Blitz and Bushido attacks with its enemy spells, and will focus its attack on Gau every turn if he is a valid target. It appears to have been a boss, as it uses the boss death animation. It has 18,000 HP. The final enemy is the best-known of them all, Kaiser Dragon (CzarDragon), a dummied boss with no significant AI script. This dragon, with a new design, would later appear as the Kaiser Dragon, an optional superboss in the Game Boy Advance and following versions located within the Dragons' Den. An enemy named "Kefka" also appears in the game's coding, but not in-game. Its original intention was to help switch between the phases of the final battle's gauntlet, but a different method was used in the final game. The enemy had the Guard sprite, the default sprite, as its representation. There are also several unnamed enemies that appear in the coding, but not in-game: * Unnamed cutscene * Dummy esper * Dummy unnamed * Dummy unnamed2 In the mobile and Steam releases the Unnamed esper uses Ifrit's sprite instead of being a palette swap, although a palette swap version of the sprite is still found inside the coding. Yeti-ffvi-ios.png|Yeti HillGigas-ffvi-ios.png|Giant KaiserDragon-dummy-ffvi-ios.png|Kaiser Dragon Guard-ffvi-ios.png|Kefka RedIfrit-ffvi-ios.png|Unnamed esper (sprite) Enemy spells There are three unused enemy spells that do not appear in any enemy AI scripts, Rages or through the Sketch or Control commands. * Vanish (Clear in SNES): Inflicts Blind, Poison, Imp, Doom, Silence, Confuse, Sap, Sleep, and Stop on the caster. It costs 20 MP and can't be evaded. * Confusion: Inflicts Confuse on all targets with a hit rate of 68, cost 20 MP. * Digestive Fluid (Heart Burn in SNES): Inflicts non-elemental damage. Its spell power is 30 with a hit rate of 120. It cost 20 MP, and can target one or multiple targets. The following dummied spells were placed within the current enemy's AI script to display the visual effect of the spells. It's unknown whom these spells originally belonged to. FFVI Confusion.png|Confusion FFVI Digestive Fluid Spell.png|Digestive Fluid FFVI Transparent.png|Vanish Spell effect The following spell effect goes unused. This effect randomly selects a graphic animation from the following spells: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Drain, Poison, and Fira. Status effects Enemies can start out with the Cover and Reraise statuses, but the developers never made use of them. If an enemy had either of these statuses, Gau would have inherited them when using the specific Rage. Three equipment statuses—Sleep, Slow, and Stop—go unused. Sleep and Stop are temporary statuses on the wearer. The wearer of said equipment would have started with either the Sleep or Stop status, which would then wear off with time. The Stop status can be dispelled, but the Slow status would have been permanent; not even the Haste spell would have removed it. Another status related to equipment is the ability for the wearer to start the battle under the Critical status. However, as soon as any party member(s) or enemies either take HP damage, recover HP, or evade an attack, the Critical status will be removed from said character. Some status ailments are "not named in-game", meaning they have no name entries shown within battle. They are Magitek (while riding the Magitek Armor), Dance (while Mog is dancing), Interceptor Guard (Interceptor), Hidden, Chanting (while Relm or Gogo control an enemy), Morph (while Terra is in esper form), Frozen, and Normal (no status inflicted on character). All these status conditions are unnamed, probably due to some of them being either character-specific or rarely used (e.g. Magitek and Frozen). Battle commands In the final version the player can summon espers within the Magic menu by pressing up at the top of the character's magic list, but an actual battle command called "Summon" exists in the game's data found within the battle command list. The Summon command would have allowed the player to summon their equipped esper as long as they had enough MP with no limits to how many times it could be summoned. The Summon command summons the esper the character currently has equipped, but the command is incomplete and there's no targeting. It targets the party by default, so the only espers that can be summoned through it are those that target the party. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to make the command work in the SNES version, but players will have to edit their ROM or save state to give their characters the command. A select few commands are usable by enemies, but there are numerous other battle commands that go unused and work flawlessly when used by them within their AI scripts. These commands have the same effects as those used by the player. These commands are: Attack, Runic, Mimic, Row, Defend, Pray, and Shock. The other commands not mentioned are incompatible with the enemy's AI script, resulting in strange and glitchy behavior. The Shock command is usable by Gau through the Yojimbo Rage, but the command itself is not used directly by enemies. FFVI Enemy Using Pray.png|Leaf Bunny using the Pray command. FFVI Enemy Using Shock.png|Commander using the Shock command. Items There are many dummied out key items still in the game's files that can be obtained via cheat engines, such as Game Genie. The original Japanese release had 30 key item slots, but only 20 of those were ever filled with names and only 13 items were used during the course of the gameplay. 10 items were left with names containing only "Rare item x". The American SNES version reads the first 24 slots and can display a total of 20 items. The last four items overflow to item descriptions. The Advance version added two new rare items and reads all 30 slots though the menu is only designed to display 18 items. The last 8 items will overflow to esper data. The Mobile/PC version will display all 30 items, but the names and descriptions of the last 8 will again overflow to esper data. The Scrap of Paper found hidden next to the table in the Returner Hideout prior to the meeting that takes place with Banon is technically in the game, but it's associated with an event in which the player can either ignore it or toss it in the trash. Neither choice causes the item to be added to the player's inventory in the final game. FFVI Original rare items jpn.png|List of rare items (JPN). FFVI List of Rare Items.png|List of rare items (SNES). FFVI SNES Rare items 21-24.png|Dummy items 21-24 (SNES). FFVIA List of Rare Items.png|List of rare items (GBA). FFVI Advance JPN rare items.png|List of rare items (GBA-JPN). FFVI Advance Rare items 21-30.png|Dummy items 23-30 (GBA) FFVI PC List of Rare Items.png|List of rare items (Mobile/PC). FFVI PC Rare items 21-30 displayed.png|Dummy items 23-30 (Mobile/PC). There's an unstealable Genji Glove in the Super Nintendo and PlayStation versions. Dullahan, who is fought early in the World of Ruin, has it set as a stealable item, but Locke and Gogo cannot be recruited before the battle, and nobody who is in the party at the time can equip the Thief's Knife. There is no way to obtain a Merit Award either at this point, because none of the items that lead to it at the Dragon's Neck Coliseum can be obtained yet. However, Dullahan does appear in the Soul Shrine in the Game Boy Advance and succeeding versions, providing a remedy to this oversight. An inaccessible Sprint Shoes is found behind Arvis's house in Narshe, located one tile to the right near the back door. On the Phantom Train, there's an unobtainable Fairy Ring in the compartment right after the one where the player fought Siegfried. A Tent can be found by examining an inconspicuous spot on the floor in the small room containing a table. A Fairy Ring is right next to the Tent in this same room, but it's inaccessible and therefore unobtainable without the use of cheats. In the Mobile/PC version, the Phantom Train location is accessible (due to a different movement pattern) and contains a Potion. FFVI Unobtainable Sprint Shoes.png|Unobtainable Sprint Shoes. FFVI Unobtainable Fairy Ring.png|Unobtainable Fairy Ring. There are a select few item effects that go unused, despite the majority of them seeming to work as intended. The following list is of the working effects: * The user attempts to steal from target. * Inflict Control on target. * Assigns a random elemental weakness (Debilitator's effect). * Inflicts Heat on target. * Golem's protection. * Metamorphose on target (Ragnarok's effect). * Nullifies a random element, but doesn't display which element was nullified (Force Field's effect). * Grants Cover on target. * Freezes the target's ATB bar while granting both the Regen and HP Leak statuses simultaneously. If an attack or spell is directed towards the affected, it'll be automatically redirected to another valid target. The effects last until the end of battle. * Removes a party member from the current party. The removed members can be found loitering around the airship for re-recruitment. This ability could also be used by the player to instantly remove an enemy from battle (treated as Death). It works on bosses. * Inflicts Charm on target. * Reduces the target's HP to a single digit. * Gives 1/2 HP/MP—if the healing item gives 100 HP, it'll give 50 HP to the target. * Gives 1/4 HP/MP—if the item gives 100 HP, it'll give 25 HP to target. * Gives the target two turns (Quick's effect). Conversely, these are the effects that either don't work, or don't work properly: * The user Leaps and that ends the battle, the leaper will remain in the party after battle. Gau learns all the Rages from the formation that the user leapt. * Grants Jump on target. Target will remain on the field and become un-targetable. That is until the sprite disappears and reappears above the target to perform the normal jump attack. * Forces target to run away. If the user uses this on an enemy, the enemy will be removed after the user has run away. The user will still be able to execute battle commands normally and will be un-targetable until the end of battle. Ragnarok's Metamorphose ability has three sets of four items that goes unused: * Potion, Potion, Potion, X-Potion * Potion, Potion, Potion, X-Ether * Potion, Potion, Potion, Gauntlet Shops Price modifiers exist but remain unused. They are similar to the modifier used when the party leader is Edgar, which halves the shop prices in Figaro Castle and South Figaro (World of Ruin only). These price modifiers are: 1.5x normal price, 2x normal price, 50% discount, half if male lead and everyone else is 1.5x normal price, and half if female lead and everyone else is 1.5x normal price. These price modifiers can be hacked into the game, and work perfectly. These modifiers consider Gogo to be male. There are forty unused blank shops, and three unused shops each selling a single item: Dagger, Buckler, and Silver Spectacles. Rages Four Rages exist for Gau that can never be obtained. Only one of these was ever fixed. * Siegfried cannot be fought on the Veldt without cheating, as enemies fought in the Coliseum are not programmed to appear there. * Typhon does not appear on the Veldt for the same reason as Siegfried. * Death Warden cannot be fought on the Veldt because of an error involving duplicate enemy formations. There are two identical formations that he appears in, only one of which is ever used by the game; the one that goes unused falls within the range of formations that can appear on the Veldt, but the one that is used does not. This was fixed to some extent in the Finest Fantasy for Advance version; the battle in the Cave on the Veldt still uses the wrong enemy formation, but a later encounter in the Soul Shrine uses the correct one. * Tonberries is unusable due to a programming oversight that causes the last space in any list to always be blank. The Rage actually can be learned, but because it is the last of the 256 Rages in a list with 256 spaces, it is always displayed as a blank entry during battle and can never be selected. Esper-related Ragnarok's Metamorphose ability, if successful, will kill one enemy and transform it into one of four items from a set. Each enemy is assigned one of these item sets, but three of them go unused. * Potion x3, X-Potion * Potion x3, X-Ether * Potion x3, Gauntlet Four level up bonuses granted by espers went unused in the original version of Final Fantasy VI, two of the four were used in the Finest Fantasy for Advance release. * Speed +2: A character will have a Speed boost of 2 upon level up, but no espers boost it by two. This effect was later used for Cactuar's magicite level up bonus. * HP +100%: This will double a characters HP upon level up. Like the previous bonus, this was used for Diabolos's magicite level up bonus in the GBA port. * LV +30%: It does nothing when a character levels up. There's no helpful description for this bonus. * LV +50%: A stronger version of the previous bonus, but this one doesn't do anything either. AI scripts Two enemies are programmed to react to abilities which can never be used on them. The Flame Eater is programmed to counter Gravity and/or Graviga with either Graviga or Flare. However, both Gravity and Graviga are classified as Death spells, which Flame Eater is immune to. Since the spell will always miss, it never has a chance to counter. Dadaluma is programmed to whistle for two Iron Fists to join him if he is silenced, but there is no way to silence him since the party does not have access to espers at this point, and Celes, the only available spellcaster, cannot learn Silence by leveling up. Enemy formations Gau cannot Leap when he's alone, and if the player tries to do this, the miss graphic will appear on the enemy while a message will appear at the top stating "Can't dive!!" (SNES) or "Can't leap!" (GBA). But there's an unused bit associated with an enemy formation which can affect the Leap command as well. If this bit is activated on an enemy formation, when Gau tries to leap to an enemy from that specific formation, he will fail regardless of how many party members are present. This was likely intended for enemy formations containing enemies that had no Rages, like the Proto Armors. When a battle starts, enemies are introduced in numerous ways before the fighting begins; some come out of the water, while others drop down from the sky. There are three introductions that go unused, and they work if hacked into the game. The first is the enemies coming down from the sky while swirling down. This one looks like it would have been intended for flying or bird-related enemies. The second one has the enemy's sprite blink in and out until it appears in solid form, possibly for ghost-related enemies. The third one has the enemies appearing in a puff of smoke, possibly for ninja-related enemies. A fourth introduction also exists; this one renders the enemy or enemies invincible. The enemies in this formation will have their sprite blank out as if they were under the Invisible status, and the party will not be able to target them. Inside the Magitek Research Facility in the mine cart area, the random encounters are disabled. The encounters are set to formation #356 (Flan x6) and #357 (Flan x4) with this . Outside the Phantom Train area inside the Dreamscape, the random encounters are disabled. The encounters are set to formation #070 (Angel Whisper x2, Cloud), #074 (Angel Whisper x4), #076 (Bomb x3), and #077 (Bomb x1) with this . Inside Kefka's Tower in the 4-ton switch puzzle area, the random encounters are disable. The encounter's are set to formation #429 (Mover x3) and #430 (Muud Suud x1) with this . A number of unused enemy formations exist, including eleven blank ones. Some of the enemies are too big to correctly fit in the screen without clashing with other sprites and appear as graphical errors. Other formations have enemy placement that looks a little odd, and others looks fine. Unused enemies, such as the alternative Umaro, Kaiser Dragon (CzarDragon), and Giant (Colossus), are not included in the list below. Formations with a ☆ have been made available in the Soul Shrine (GBA/Mobile/PC versions). * Murussu, Baalzephon ☆ * Gigantos x2 ☆ * Lenergia, Flan x3 * Chimera, Lenergia * Ice Dragon, Kefka * Guardian x4 * Gamma x2 * Metal Hitman, Gamma, Junk x2 * Prometheus, Fortis ☆ * Fortis x3 * Duel Armor, Death Machine, Fortis * Outsider x2, Dark Force, Cherry ☆ * Muud Suud, Mover x3 * Daedalus x2, Ahriman x2 * Daedalus x2, Outsider * Yojimbo x2, Ahriman x2 * Fiend Dragon x2 (alternate position from the in the final product.) * Vector Chimera, Primeval Dragon * Great Malboro x4 * Vector Lythos x6 * Ice Dragon x5 ;Unused enemy formation gallery FFVI Unused Monster Formation 1.png|Murussu, Baalzephon FFVI Unused Monster Formation 2.png|Lenergia, Flan x3 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 3.png|Chimera, Lenergia FFVI Unused Monster Formation 4.png|Ice Dragon, Kefka FFVI Unused Monster Formation 5.png|Guardian x4 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 6.png|Gamma x2 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 7.png|Metal Hitman, Gamma, Junk x2 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 8.png|Prometheus, Fortis FFVI Unused Monster Formation 9.png|Fortis x3 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 10.png|Duel Armor, Death Machine, Fortis FFVI Unused Monster Formation 11.png|Outsider x2, Dark Force, Cherry FFVI Unused Monster Formation 12.png|Muud Suud, Mover x3 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 13.png|Daedalus x2, Ahriman x2 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 14.png|Daedalus x2, Outsider FFVI Unused Monster Formation 15.png|Yojimbo x2, Ahriman x2 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 16.png|Fiend Dragon x2 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 17.png|Vector Chimera, Primeval Dragon FFVI Unused Monster Formation 18.png|Great Malboro x4 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 19.png|Vector Lythos x6 FFVI Unused Monster Formation 20.png|Ice Dragon x5 Equipment Another ability associated with equipment is one that casts Reflect when HP is low; it works similar to the Mythril Glove, Barrier Ring, and Princess Ring relics. There is also the condition associated with equipment: Once Critical, always Critical. What this means is when a character falls into a Critical state, s/he will stay in that state regardless of the amount of HP they gain or lose. This would have allowed a character to be fully healed and remain in Critical status until the end of battle, allowing a chance to perform a Desperation Attack without putting that character at risk of being KO'd due to having low HP. Weapons have the ability to cast summon spells with a chance of it being cast would have been 25% upon physically attacking with a weapon, but these added abilities are not used at all. They could have also been used as item magic and it would have been consumed after being used. A number of available equipment/relic protection, such as protection from Magitek status, Invisible, Doom, and Image are available, but go unused. All of them work as intended. Tiles Sprites The game's PlayStation port includes a menu portrait of Terra in her esper form, which later appeared in the GBA version. This book sprite and its associated event are utilized internally when Setzer is giving operating instructions to Blackjack, but the book itself is never set visible and thus remains unseeable without the use of cheats. A number of character sprites, such as Esper Terra, Merchant, the Ghosts, and General Leo, have a complete set of sprite animations like the main party, such as turning their heads, wagging their fingers, angry, surprised, laughing, and so forth, most of which cannot be seen in the normal game. For example, they all have sprites for casting magic, even though none of them can do so normally. The only exceptions are Biggs and Wedge who use all of their animation sprites on the field. For example, they use their magic casting sprite in the pub found in Albrook. The Imp has a full spritesheet, including a chocobo/Magitek riding sprite that cannot be seen. With the exception of Biggs and Wedge, the remaining guest characters, Esper Terra, and the Merchant do not have a riding sprite. FFVI PC Blackjack Operating Instructions Book.png|Unseeable Book FFVI PC Chocobo Riding Imp.png|Chocobo Riding Imp Menu elements The Japanese version has two extra menus that were removed from the North American version. The first allowed the player to rename Cyan's Bushido techniques, but only in kanji, not kana. The Bushido renaming screen was found inside the Bushido menu. It appeared when a player pressed the confirm button while selecting an ability. This menu was removed from the US version, as well as all other English versions of Final Fantasy VI. The second menu allowed the player to customize the buttons on the control pad. The SNES version had Character Classes viewable in the main and Character Status menus; this was removed from the SNES version, but it was restored in the Finest Fantasy for Advance release. The Japanese version has a class name for Terra's esper form, , but this is impossible to display on the main menu because Terra's esper form is not permanent. Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Dummied content